Path of the Elementalist
Path of the Elementalist is the second installment of the Shadow Series. Originally, Shadow was just training on another fine day until a member of the Elementalist s came and took heavy note of his skill, and recruited him. Shadow agreed to this, and took upon a trial. After succeeding the trial, he met the deity Morrighan, who then requested him to prepare an upcoming war. Map Enemies *Beginner Elementalist (Flame Warrior) *Super Elementalist (Ice Knight) *Elite Elementalist (Lightning Blade) *Master Elementalist (Lightning Blade (Advanced)) Dialogue Beginning (Soundtrack) Elementalist Member: Hmm? He seems like a good warrior... (The seen Elementalist walks up to Shadow, and both take note of each other) Shadow: Good day~ Elementalist Member: Hello sir. You seem very talented with such skills. Shadow: Why thank you sir! *Bows* Elementalist Member: Since you possess such knowledge over skill, I was wondering if I could recruit you to the Elementalists. Shadow: Hmm... (Perhaps they could train me better...) Sir, you have won another member. Elementalist Member: Yippe! Lets go! (Both of them rush off to the Elementalist's Base) 1st Room Elementalist Member: Well here we are. Elementalist HQ. Shadow: Well this seems interesting. Let me guess, I have to take a test to join. Elementalist Member: Yep. Shadow: And you want me to defeat all of these guys infront of me? Elementalist Member: Ah, such thoughts sir! Well good luck with your trial! (The Member leaves the battlefield while Shadow and other Elementalists prepare to engage combat) Flame Warrior: Ah, fresh meat. I'll just take my time cooking. Ice Knight: An ice to the bone, and a frost of chill... Lightning Blade: Alongside with a hint of shocking... Elementalists: LETS GET HIM!!! 4th Room. Pre-Boss (Soundtrack) Master Elementalist: Ah, a child? You don't appear out of the ordinary. I won't give you any mercy... Shadow: No sir. If I were alike, I would have been pummeled a few rooms earlier. Master Elementalist: Is that why she called you "Shadow"? Because your too different from everyone else? Shadow: Perhaps. Now, shall we begun the final test of endurance? Master Elementalist: We shall! Post-Boss Master Elementalist: *Panting* Impressive... You fight well kid... Shadow: Like I said, you don't expect someone "natural" to appear out of the blue. Master Elementalist: Well congradulations, your one of us now. (The Elite Elementalist Guild Robe flashes on Shadow) Shadow: *Examining the robe* (Hmm, nice touch of crimson and black mixed together containing a fine detail of Demi-God Wings...) Master Elementalist: Anyways, there is someone you should meet. Her room is on the back exit. 5th & Final Room (Soundtrack) Morrighan: Welcome, child. I've been expecting you. Shadow: Were you not the spirit that led me to Erinn? Were you not the one to gave me my name, and most importantly, birth? Morrighan: Indeed I am her. Now then, I watched over you for all this time. I think your ready for the upcoming battle. Shadow: Battle? Morrighan: Yes. Fomorians continue to wage upon us, and yet they haven't given up. I want you to wage against them, okay? Shadow: (If I do that... more blood is shed... but if I don't she may take my life away...) Alright. I'll help. Themes A Grand Excitement Slash! The Goddess